Broken Pedestal
by wtfareu
Summary: An Attack on Byakuya's life sets the scene for a Civil War in Soul Society
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bleach and have no affiliation with Tite Kubo or whoever actually owns it.**

 **I would like to quickly thank my beta reader** **Zazuki Kurosuki, and would like to say this is simply the prologue for a much larger story.**

 **Prologue**

 **Byakuya**

 _No matter how strong a defense, a stronger offense will always shatter it. - Byakuya Kuchiki_

It was humiliating to be confined to the 4th division, but necessary. Injured first by the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, and then Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya was in no shape to go anywhere. His Zanpaktou that was shattered before his eyes would take time to regenerate, and his injuries prevented him from performing basic kido.

Truly his fight with Ichigo was humbling if nothing else.

However, being confined to the 4th division did not mean there was not work to be done. Squad 6 could survive under Renji's leadership for the time being, however the Kuchiki family would suffer if he were to take a prolonged leave of absence. Byakuya would not allow his family to go the way of the Shiba's, so he was forced to hold clan meetings from his recovery room in the 4th Division much to Captain Unohana's displeasure.

"Business is down throughout the Seireitei. Peasants and nobles alike are holding on to their coin, it seems like they're waiting to see how this situation with Aizen plays out," Takanao Kuchiki stated calmly from Byakuya's bedside. "Our house is still recovering from the Ryoka invasion. If this war drags on, or if we end up on the wrong side of it, the situation will spiral out of control. If the other houses see this as an opportunity; we have the potential to lose millions in revenue."

Takanao Kuchiki, the second in command of the Kuchiki family, and Byakuya's first cousin. Takanao was rash impulsive and a bit crude. He was known womanizer who had numerous mistresses despite his marriage, and was often criticized for his short temper. Yet, he was also charming, a gifted businessman, powerful, and fiercely loyal to Byakuya who he was friends with since childhood.

"The situation has never been in control," said Ginrei Kuchiki. The former Sixth Division Captain was also once the head of the Kuchiki family, but he had long since passed the reigns to his grandson. "The Shihoin won't oppose us, at least not directly, especially not with Yoruichi returning they have far too much to lose at this time."

"I'm not worried about them, they're not the problem. The Jimmu and the Cuneo. Their the problem. The Cuneo would work with Aizen if they saw a benefit, and the Jimmu are little more than thugs. If we show even a moment of weakness, then they will come down on us, just like they did with the Shiba."

"What happened with the Shiba was unfortunate, but we are hardly in the same position," Ginrei stated.

"Unfortunate? That's what you call what happened? We lost our greatest ally and business partner because the Jimmu saw an opportunity, and we just allowed it to happen." Takanao threw his hands up in exasperation, and looked at Byakuya for support.

"There was nothing we could do. Three of the great Noble Houses told us to back down, we did not have the strength to oppose all three of them," Byakuya spoke up for the first time, "at least not without risking everything. The Shiba were a dear ally, and when the time comes their house will be restored."

Takanao grew quiet, and conceded to Byakuya's point, but only due to his respect for the Kuchiki clan leader. "Still our situations are similar, you have to admit that."

Neither Byakuya or Ginrei spoke, which Takanao took as permission to continue.

"Think about it. What happened to the Shiba? They lost their two strongest members. One was killed in combat, the other was considered guilty of High treason. Then look what happened, the Jimmu encroached on their land, while the Cuneo and Shiohin put on political pressure. The next thing you know, the Shiba clan is no more. Yeah Rukia was found innocent in the end, and you survived, but history has a habit of repeating itself."

"Hmm, perhaps it is worth taking certain precautions," Ginrei thought outloud. "Byakuya, I know Captain Unohana said no visitors, but in this time it's important to keep up appearances, lest the other houses think something's wrong."

"I shall speak with Captain Unohana at my earliest convenience, I'm sure I will be able to convince her to see reason." Byakuya said, a small look of concern graced his features as he glanced at his grandfather. The look on Ginrei's face was more than enough to warrant action from Byakuya.

Ginrei smirked at that, "I do wish you luck with that endeavor, I was never able to convince her to do much of anything back when I was a Captain. I shall also have your Zanpaktou brought from the Sixth Division office along with your uniform, it never hurts to look the part."

"Isn't your Zanpaktou still broken?" Takanao asked Byakuya.

"It is, but no one except a select few should be aware of that fact. Regardless, keeping it close by will act as a deterrent," Byakuya explained, " Anyway, I do believe that concludes our business for the evening."

Byakuya looked at both members of his family, both Ginrei and Takanao had little more to add at this point. There would have to be a larger meeting in the future to include every member of the family council, but for the time being, there was nothing more to be done.

"That it does Byakuya, I have a meeting to attend anyway," Takanao said standing up, and giving his cousin a smile and his grandfather a brief nod.

"A meeting?" Ginrei questioned, an accusatory look aimed at Takanano appeared on Ginrei's face, just as a feeling of disappointment took hold in his chest

"A special kind of meeting," Takanao assured., waving off the concerns of his family with a small laugh. He looked around the room finally settling on staring out the window, as long as he didn't have to look at Ginrei.

"So a women?" Ginrei questioned again, staring blankly at Takanao's.

A feeling of guilt began to overtake Takanao as he felt his Grandfather's disappointment. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but the word's didn't come. Looking down dejectedly, Takanao let out a sigh. To avoid continuing the conversation, Takanao wished both a good evening before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

"His father would be ashamed at the way he treats his wife. It's not right for a Kuchiki to be associate with other women in such a manner." Ginrei nodded his head in disappointment.

"That much is true. However I doubt you wish to discuss Takano's infidelity, you seem concerned Grandfather." Byakuya stated with an impassive glance at his grandfather's direction.

"Very well, Takanao is right, however he doesn't yet understand why. With the Central 46 completely destroyed, there is nothing standing in the way of a war. Normally, the Central 46 has the authority to order a cessation of hostilities if a war were to break out between the great families. However, now there is no such safety net. I personally find it unlikely that the noble houses would go to war when Aizen threatens the whole of Soul Society, but it is a possibility."

"What would you recommend we do?" Byakuya asked calmly, his Grandfather was far more experienced in the dealings of politics, perhaps more than any man alive. His past as a captain and Clan leader made him an invaluable asset.

"As I said, begin accepting visitors immediately. Nobody will make a move against you in broad daylight, and by showing yourself you show the other nobility that you have recovered and moved past your defeat." Ginrei explained, and Byakuya nodded his head in understanding.

"Very well, as you depart find Captian Unohana. I will inform her of the importance of allowing visitors. If there is nothing else Grandfather, I suggest you depart, it doesn't look good for you to stay so long after Takanao departure."

"Very well Byakuya," Ginrei stood from his chair, and gave his grandson a slight bow of his head before turning on his heel and moving towards the exit.

"One last thing grandfather," Byakuya spoke and Ginrei stopped in his tracks, turning his head to see what Byakuya required.

"Inform all houses who have sworn loyalty to us to prepare for the worst, we shall not go the way of the Shiba" Byakuya spoke, his head looking out his hospital room window. His grandfather did not feel the need to respond to his order, and simply vanished in a flash of shunpo.

...

Hours after his grandfather left, and after his conversation with Unohana, Byakuya laid awake. His thoughts always returned to his battle with Ichigo.

It seemed strange that little more than a month ago Byakuya Kuchiki considered himself a model captain and citizen. He never broke the law, he was loyal to the Gotei 13 and everything it stood for, and yet here he laid dormant in the 4th division. Defeated by a human boy who should have never lived. A boy who looked strangely familiar.

Why though?

Why was it that Ichigo seemed so familiar to him, the first time he met the boy he had the same thoughts, back then he was able to shake them off and move on. The boy was unlikely to live any longer, and it was easy ignore him. The boy he wrongfully blamed for Rukia's imprisonment, Byakuya felt a certain satisfaction with Kurosaki's death.

That changed when the the boy returned, again and again. Each time stronger than the last, until he finally saved Rukia, accomplishing everything that Byakuya had long ago deemed impossible.

Thoroughly humbled by the experience if nothing else, Byakuya contemplated where it all went wrong. He should never have allowed Rukia to be arrested, he knew that technically speaking the Central 46 had no authority to arrest a member of the Kuchiki family, at least not without receiving direct orders from the Soul King, yet Byakuya backed down and refused to break the law for his sister.

 _Was it because I lacked the strength? No of course not, I lacked the will._ That realization stung perhaps a bit more then it should have.

Byakuya had the strength to stop the execution. He was one of the most powerful Captains in Soul Society. Only 4 Captain's were more powerful than himself, and of those 4, Byakuya was certain he could have recruited Ukitake and Kyoraku to help him if he only asked. Even Kenpachi would have helped him if he simply asked, but for whatever reason Byakuya did not have the strength of will, so instead, he simply backed down.

Even worse, if Byakuya took the legitimate option. If he demanded that Central 46 receive permission from the Soul King himself, and demanded an audience with the Royal Guard. Aizen would have been discovered sooner and Soul Society would currently be at peace.

Under his leadership the Kuchiki family had seen a resurgence in strength and prosperity not seen since the days before Byakuya's own grandfather. Yet when Rukia needed him most, when his family needed him most he failed.

If it wasn't for that boy, Rukia would be dead. His pride would be dead. His reasoning for waking up would be gone. For years after Hisana's death, Byakuya struggled to find purpose. He threw himself into his job and into his family, but happiness had always eluded him. With Rukia, when he brought her into his life, byakuya found something that eluded him for so long.

Byakuya found purpose.

However, he nearly lost that due to his own arrogance. Byakuya would not make the same mistake again, never again.

Byakuya sighed out loud, sleep would not come to him easy this night.

Suddenly the guard outside his door let off small a burst of reiatsu. The room felt momentarily heavy as a Kuchiki soldier with all the strength of a seated officer released his power. Then there was the sound of something hitting the ground, a soft thump reverberated from behind the door, and the guards reiatsu disappeared entirely.

Byakuya had a moment of confusion before the realization hit him. _He's dead. Someone killed him, someone's here to kill me._

Byakuya turned to the window besides his bedside and struggled with the opening. As a captain, Byakuya would normally be able to fight off all but the most powerful of enemies. However, weakened without a Zanpaktou, Byakuya didn't like his odds.

Just as the window clicked signifying it was unlocked, the door to Byakuya's hospital room burst open in a shower of splinters. Turning his head, Byakuya's grey eyes locked with the assasin's own, just as a feeling of cold dread swept into the Kuchiki lord.


	2. Abduction

**I do not own Bleach.**

 **Thank you to anyone who follow, favorites, and reviews. I would like to thank my Beta reader** **Zazuki Kurosuki**

 _We are taught never to shed tears. For to shed tears means that the body has been defeated by emotion. And to us, this simple act of crying proves, without question, that the existence of emotion is nothing but a burden._

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

* * *

Waking in the Squad 13 barracks, Rukia had a moment of confusion by the unfamiliar surroundings. It was unlike her to sleep at her squad's barracks, under normal circumstances the young noble would have been at the Kuchiki manor in Seireitei. However, she hadn't quite felt comfortable sleeping there since her scheduled execution.

Besides, Byakuya had yet to return home. They might have never been too close, but he was still one of the few members of the family who would stand up for her. Ginrei would do what he could of course, but Ginrei was rarely at the Seireitei manor nowadays, preferring the relative silence of the Kuchiki house in East Rukongai.

Regardless, she also wanted to visit Byakuya at the fourth division. Hearing he was open to visitation was a slight surprise, but she supposed it shouldn't have been. Her brother was one of the strongest people she knew, and she had all the faith in the world for his recovery.

She left her division in a rush, wanting to be one of the first to visit Byakuya in the morning.

She imagined that Renji or Takanao might be there early as well, which would certainly give her someone to talk to if the conversation reached a lull. Despite their combined efforts, the two of them still didn't feel entirely comfortable around one another.

Walking to Squad 4, a few shinigami gave her strange looks. Nothing truly out of the order considering recent events. Aizen's betrayal was still on everyone's mind, and she imagined she would be a subject of controversy for quite some time. Still, normally the staring wouldn't be so blatant.

Conversations ceased as she walked by, and whispers took their place.

 _Perhaps it regards Byakuya, he was taking visitors now, maybe something happened,_ Rukia thought, barely noticing the two shinigami in front of her.

The two were wearing all black, and blocked her path. The arm bands they wore alerted Rukia of their allegiance. Two common grunts loyal to some minor house. Irrelevant by all accounts, but with a sense of entitlement that allowed them to look down upon others.

"Can I help you?" Rukia asked, unconsciously taking a step back as they intruded her personal space.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" One asked, but it didn't sound like a question. More as if he wanted her to confirm what he already knew.

"Yes?" Rukia asked looking at the two up and down, her face scrunched up in confusion. The pair looked vaguely familiar.

The on on the left placed a hand around her arm, gripping tightly, his brown eyes stared at Rukia intently. "We're going to need you to cooperate and come with us. Don't scream, Don't run, and I assure you, we won't hurt you. Make a fuss, and I can't guarantee your safety.." The man spoke calmly and stared directly into her eyes, his other hand rested lazily on his Zanpaktou.

Eyes widening in surprise, Rukia immediately pulled her arm away and prepared to unsheathe her Zanpaktou.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I suggest thinking about this rationally. Calm down, and consider your options. If we wanted you dead, you would be gone by now, and there's very little you could do to stop us." The man was short and fat, an arrogant grin on his face that screamed pompous wealth. The man, if you could call him that, reminded her of Omaeda. Gaudy gold jewelry on both his hands, an all too tight blue kimono, the man was hideous.

"And why should I listen to you, you do realize you're threatening a member of the Kuchiki family and a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Perhaps you should take a step back before I have you arrested for treason." Rukia snapped, hoping she sounded as confident as her brother undoubtedly would.

Without a word, the man pointed to his shoulder, the symbol depicted two birds circling a blooming flower. The symbol of the Jimmu family, one of the four great noble houses. An equal to the Kuchiki's in authority, and almost in power.

"Do you understand now, princess?" He asked, the two man in black moved to either side of Rukia. Each grabbing an arm as Rukia stayed still.

Her voice caught in her throat, a feeling of apprehension washed over as she thought about her options. After a moment of silence , she allowed herself an exaggerated sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but try to remember who you're talking to," Rukia said, faking confidence

* * *

 **Renji**

Overbearing silence filled the room, sucking what little energy Renji had left. It seemed none of the Captains were particularly happy to be there, and Renji couldn't quite blame them. He had no desire to be at any meeting, and was only here out of an obligation to his division.

He, Izuru, and Hisagi where all there in place of their Captains, ex captains in the case of his comrades. Momo had yet to fully awaken, so Squad five had to make due with a 3rd seat, a young woman who looked utterly terrified to be in the presence of the most dangerous individuals of Soul Society.

Standing in Byakuya's spot, Renji felt wrong, perverted even. It felt as if he was disrespecting everyone simply by being here, and the Captains definitely didn't help him with his fears.

Half of the Gotei was looking at him with barely concealed malice, and the other half with a look mixture of pity and disgust. Granted, that was normal for the most part, but the effects seemed amplified by Captain Kuchiki's absence. Even now, the icy glare of Captain Hitsugaya filled Renji with dread.

It certainly seemed Byakuya's absence had a much different effect than Aizen's. When Aizen betrayed Soul Society, everyone was angry or sad, but anger eventually won the day. In the end, Aizen's betrayal did more to unite the Gotei 13 then anything else had in a millennium.

Byakuya Kuchiki nearly being murdered in the streets of the Seireitei did not have the same effect.

Soul society was on a knife's edge. Fear had begun spreading the ranks of the Gotei 13. If the Captain of squad 6 could be attacked in the heart of Soul society was anyone truly safe? War was coming, and no one was ready.

An unprecedented attack on a Captain had set every division in a frenzy. The 6th division was in a panic, the 2nd division was looking for culprits, and everywhere fear began to take hold.

4 captains down and Aizen on their doorstep, to say there was panic was a mild understatement.

A cane pounded on the hardwood floor, and the reiatsu of the Captain Commander filled the room. In an instant, Renji felt like he was in a sauna. Looking around, Renji saw the discomfort on the faces of a few Captains, and realized that this wasn't a common occurrence.

"Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family, was attacked last night in the 4th division barracks. His wounds were grievous, but his life was saved by the actions of Lieutenant Kotetsu. An active investigation has been underway by Captain Fong." the old man opened his eye's to acknowledge the young Captain."Your investigation should be complete, if you would share what you found?," the Captain Commander gestured for the leader of the execution force to speak.

"Captain Kuchiki's was attacked between the hours of 12:30 and 12:45 at the hands of agent's of the Jimmu family. As of now, the name of the assassin is unknown and should be considered at large. No traces of spiritual pressure could be found at the scene of the crime" Soifon explained. " Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu was wondering the halls awoken from a nightmare last night, she sensed a disturbance and went to investigate, that is when she found Captain Kuchiki."

"What can be concluded from your investigation?" The Captain commander asked. Even Kenpachi was paying attention, something Renji wasn't quite expecting.

"Captain Kuchiki was left to bleed out, from this it can be deduced that the assassin wanted Captain Kuchiki to suffer, otherwise it's likely the Assassin would have finished him off. The guards left by the Kuchiki family were dispatched ruthlessly, while the various members of squad 6 were simply knocked unconscious." Soi-Fong let out a breathless sigh, "It can be concluded that this was an attack on the Kuchiki family, and not the Gotei 13. From the evidence gathered, the likelihood of Aizen or any of the traitors being involved in this are very slim."

"Excellent," The Captain Commander nodded his head in approval, then turned to another one of his remaining Captains. "Captain Unohana, please elaborate, what are the extent of Kuchiki's injuries."

"The wounds he received from the hands of Ichimaru and Kurosaki Ichigo were mostly reopened. In addition, the Saketsu and the **Hakusui** , the source of spiritual power for all Shinigami, have been pierced," Unohana said, a look of sadness crossed her normally stoic features.

"Wait, does that mean Captain Kuchiki has lost his powers?" Captain Ukitake spoke up, his face growing rather pale. "Is there any chance for recovery?"

"Unfortunately, as of now Captain Kuchiki has lost all trace of spiritual energy. When he wakes up, it is uncertain if he will ever regain use of his powers. It was the wish of the Kuchiki family that this matter remains secret for the time being" Unohana further explained.

Renji's eyes widened, shock and dread filled him in equal measure. _Captain Kuchiki is Powerless?_ For years now, Renji dreamed of surpassing Byakuya. Of one day being strong enough to beating Captain Kuchiki in combat. Byakuya was what drove him to train, to be a Lieutenant, to achieve his Bankai.

 _What was the point?_

Renji was vaguely aware of the Captain's arguing, of yelling and the dangerous flare of reiatsu as fights threatened to break out.

Then Renji fell his knees as the Captain Commander stood up, releasing a debilitating burst of power. Even then he stared straight ahead, unaware of his surroundings.

The 3rd seat of Squad 5 laid unconscious, Izuru gasped for breath as he fell on all fours. Hisagi and Renji were both on there knees unable to do much of anything. The Captains all had varying levels of discomfort, with only the senior members and Kenpachi unaffected.

Ukitake had a look of concern on his face.

"We are the Guardians of Soul Society. We protect and we fight to remain balance in this Universe. We do not squabble like children, is that clear?" The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 asked. When no one said a word, he sat back down.

The reiatsu in the air immediately lightened, and Renji and Hisagi struggled to their feet. Izuru simply stayed on the ground.

"The Gotei 13 has been dealt a grievous blow. We are short 4 captains, and we will soon find ourselves at war with traitors. In this time, it is now more important than ever that we operate with unity. We cannot get involved in the affairs of noble families." Yamamoto said. "It is our duty to keep the balance between realms in these turbulent times, regardless of squabbling of the Nobility."

"So we do nothing?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We keep the peace." Yamamoto answered.

"So we do nothing." Hitsugaya confirmed.

"Without Central 46, it is now more important than ever to keep the authority of the Gotei 13 in check, to do otherwise is treason." A single burst of the Captain Commander's immense reiatsu killed whatever support Toshiro would gather. "Aizen will soon make his move, and when he does, I need my captains united on a common cause. Is that clear, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"If we allow the nobility to have a war, what of our own Divisions? A great number of our Soul Reapers are members of the nobility, and owe allegiance to one of the Great houses." Ukitake explained.

"More than half of the 2nd division owes their loyalty to the Shiohin Family as is, myself included" Soi-Fong explained. "If the nobles call on the houses that owe them loyalty to fight for them, we stand to lose a majority of our fighting power."

"Sui-Feng has a point Yamma-jil, my own family is sworn to house Kuchiki, my brother will have to get involved if there's a war." Kyoraku said.

"We hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, there's little we can do to stop it. Captans and all seated officers are prohibited from being involved in this conflict. With war with Aizen in horizon, I will not allow my officers to die in this pointless conflict." Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor to get his point across.

"As of now, we our without 4 Captains. War is on the horizon, and we soon might have a civil war on our hands. Byakuya Kuchiki is unfit to remain in active duty, it is imperative that a suitable replacement is found." There was silence as the head Captain finished his proclamation. Then the old man opened his eyes, and stared directly at Renji."Lieutenant Abarai, is it true that you possess a Bankai?" the Captain commander questioned, leaning forward to stare at the lieutenant.

Nervous to answer the question, Renji hesitated for a moment," Yes Captain Commander." Renji felt the need to bow, it wasn't necessary or normal for that matter, still Renji really felt the need to do it, he thankfully ignored that feeling.

"Hmm, excellent, after today's meeting you will undergo the Captain's Proficiency Test to see if you are ready to take on the responsibilities as the 6th Division Captain."

Stunned into silence Renji wasn't sure what to say, instead he simply stared blankly ahead. Fortunately, Captain Ukitake voiced Renji's opinion for him.

"With all due respect sir, isn't it a bit early to replace Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto's first pupil asked" .It's still possible that he'll recover from his injuries."

"And it is possible he'll die in his sleep, now is not the time for hesitation Captain Ukitake. We cannot remain 4 captains short, especially when their is a suitable replacement in front of us." Yamamoto clarified, seeing no further argument, he continued. "I will need 3 volunteers to help me administer this test."

There was silence, as no captain stepped forward. Either from lack of interest or simply disagreeing with the actions of the Captain Commander, Renji was unsure.

"Very well, if there are no volunteers Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Hitsugaya shall stay to help me administer the test. Lieutenant Abarai, if there is anything you have to do, do so quickly," Yamamoto gave the lieutenant a nod. "If there is nothing else, you are dismissed, assuming all goes well, there shall be a ceremony to induct our newest Captain at our next meeting."

Renji briefly wondered what he was going to tell Rukia, but all he did was dumbly nod at the Captain Commander.

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" His voice was heavy and gritty, it sounded like the voice of a decade long smoker. The voice also wreaked of confidence, an aspect Rukia wouldn't expect from a man who made Omaeda look attractive.

He was a large man, however the word large didn't quite do him justice. His entire body seemed to take up the entirety of whatever room he was in, and Rukia briefly wondered if she would be swallowed by his mass. He was balding, and despite appearing to be fairly young, he had graying streaks throughout his otherwise black hair. His face oily, and slightly tanned, an odd contrast to his pale hands. He had slight stubble, but it appeared to be from indifference towards shaving rather than any attempt at facial hair. It looked as if he wanted a beard, but just didn't have the ability, a trait more common with high schoolers then middle aged slobs.

"No." Rukia's own voice was soft and quiet, compared to the man's gruff one. She was afraid to admit it, but fear ran through her entire being, it's not everyday your kidnapped by a Noble house after all. Realization hit her at once as she remembered, "You're a member of the Jimmu Clan right?"

"Observant one aren't yall? I'm Mao Jimmu, the second in command of the Jimmu Family. Or at least I'm the second in command on paper." He let out a long laugh, and looked at Rukia as if he expected her to join in. When she didn't, he just rolled his eyes and continued. " Well good, you at least know who I represent. So why do you think the Jimmu clan would want to abduct the Kuchiki princess?"

"You want leverage over Nii-Sama? Or perhaps you want a ransom." Her voice gained strength as their conversation continued. She could do this, she survived far worse than a Jimmu, Byakuya and Ginrei never held them in high regard, why should she?

"Sorry to tell you, but we don't need a ransom, I don't know if you think I'm a Shiba or what, but my family isn't desperate for money. Besides, Byakuya isn't even in the equation at this point, so it's not him either." He looked at her, as if he wanted to say more, but hesitated. " My clan is going to make an offer to the Kuchiki's, and it's best if they accept okay, if not, the whole of Soul Society is about to get real damn ugly." Mao reasoned, and looked at her, evidently hopeful she would agree.

"You kidnapped me for a proposal?" She asked pensively, honestly she was still trying to figure out what Mao meant by saying Byakuya wasn't in the equation anymore. She wondered if his injury prevented him from being active in family business,, but she doubted something so simple would stop her brother.

After a moment, "I prefer the term high stakes negotiation," Mao said with a smile.

"Nii-Sama would never go for this." Rukia said with commitment. "It doesn't matter what your offering, he won't negotiate like this. All you did was succeed in making an enemy of the Kuchiki family."

"Byakuya is dead Rukia. He was killed last night by orders of two of the 4 noble families." He stated Byakuya's death without emotion, but refused to meet Rukia's eyes. "The orders were for it to be painless, I fought for that personally." He added the last bit as if it would help comfort Rukia.

"You're lying." She said steadily her own eyes, refused to meet his. She hoped her voice sounded convinced, but even she admitted, things weren't quite adding up.

"I'm not, but I am sorry." He tossed a copy of the Seireitei Communications on the table in between them. After a second of refusal, Rukia looked at the paper he tossed onto the table, she read the headline several times, not fully grasping it.

 **Byakuya Kuchiki Assassinated!**

 **Gotei 13 in peril?**

All at once, Rukia felt the weight of the world fall onto her shoulders. She wanted to cry, but refused to do so. _Kuchiki's don't cry,_ she thought, a mantra that kept repeating into her head. She thought back to his confession on Sōkyoku Hill , and everything she learned of Hisana in the days since the revelation. Swallowing hard and closing her eyes, Rukia allowed herself a moment to herself, ignoring Mao's presence entirely. Rukia was never close to her brother, but she wanted to be, God did she want to be. Now that opportunity was lost to her.

 _Kuchiki's don't cry,_

Mao didn't say a word as she kept to herself, but he heard him let out an exasperated sigh. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

 _Kuchiki's don't cry,_

"We can take a break if you want. Do you something to drink? Water, tea, I even got some juice from the living world because I heard through the grapevine you might be a fan." Mao offered, he sounded sad, but through closed eyes Rukia couldn't tell.

 _Kuchiki's don't cry,_

"Tell me what do you want?" She asked, her violet eyes opened, staring through the second son of the Jimmu Clan.

"He was a good man you know, I never wanted this to happen." Mao stated numbly, truly at a loss for what to say. " I didn't give the order, when I heard what was happening, I spoke aga-"

"Answer the question." Rukia interrupted, managing to keep her composure, and looked the picture of cold fury, rather than mournful sister. She imagined Byakuya would be proud, but truly she couldn't be sure if Byakuya was ever proud of her, she just knew he would never be proud again.

"Okay, heres the offer." Mao began

 _Kuchiki's don't cry,_ The mantra returned as she listened attentively.

* * *

 **Thank you to anyone who follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **The next chapter shall cover the fallout of Rukia's abduction, and the reaction across Soul Society.**


	3. Reactions

**Thank you to anyone who follows favorites or reviews.**

 _Forcing the Captain-Commander himself to come to their aid. What are today's officers coming to?_ "Captain Commander Yamamoto

* * *

The office of the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 was peaceful by all accounts. Few would dare intrude in all the private time on the feared leader of the Gotei 13 after all.

One of the few would was partial to a flowery pink Kimono

"Yamma- jil, how are you? In these stressful times, it's important to take a moment to relax a bit?"Kyoraku asked the Captain Commander, an easy grin on his features. The smile on his face widened as he took an uninvited seat next to his mentor on the floor.

"I am in no mood for games Kyoraku, if you have something to say, simply say it." the head captain dipped his brush in the inkwell by his side and continued his work.

The smile disappeared on the captain of the 8th division's face for a moment but reappeared nearly instantly. "Very well Yama-Jill," Kyoraku said with enthusiasm. He pulled a bottle of sake from his robe and borrowed a cup from his Captain Commander, pouring himself a small cup, he ignored the glare his mentor gave him.

The silence was deafening as Shunsui drank quietly, and the Head Captained continued working silently. Finally, Kyroaku spoke.

"Very Well, I'm just curious, for what purpose were you so cruel to Renji?"

"Cruel?" Yamamoto questioned, as he glared at his pupil. "Is that what you would call a promotion Shunsui. I understand you were never one for responsibility, but there is no higher honor than that of a Captain."

"Aye, there's no higher honor. But he wasn't ready for that honor, nor did he want it. The other captains had respect for Kuchiki. I can hardly say they have that same respect for Renji." Sipping his sake, Kyoraku let out a sigh. "The only thing this did was place Renji in a position he wasn't ready for and earn him the ire of his fellow officers. I'd call that pretty cruel, wouldn't you?"

"Few loved Kuchiki. The situation is hardly as bad as you're making it seem Shunsui."

"Aye, loved by few, respected by all," Shunsui tipped his hat," that's always been the Kuchiki motto, hasn't it Yamma-Jill? Besides, that was hardly the point I was trying to make, Renji isn't ready to be a captain."

"Abarji might have struggled a bit with the exam, but he passed in the end. In truth, he has grown significantly since first becoming a Lieutenant. It is only a matter of time before he grows into his role as Captain."

"Struggled? I can't remember the last time I saw such a poor performance on a test. Renji is strong, and maybe in a few decades he'll be ready, but his strength is not that of a captain."

"He passed," Yamamoto said.

"Would he have passed a century ago?" Shunsui asked, waiting for the answer he knew would come.

"We both know he wouldn't Kyoraku. For a long time now, every generation of Captain has been getting weaker than the last. You and Ukitake were the two constants in all of that, and you witnessed it the same as I had.

"I have, but that hardly means nows the time to lower the requirements. Renji isn't suited to be a captain, and by allowing him in, your allowing for future generations to get away with doing even less." Shunsui reasoned, hopeful the Old man would come around on his point of view.

"Sui-Feng is far weaker than her predecessor, as is Kurotsuchi, Komamura, and Hitsugaya. Although in Hitsugaya's case, his power will certainly surpass his predecessor if given enough time. Kenpachi is powerful, but against an opponent sufficiently proficient in the shinigami arts, he is easy to disable. I still curse central 46 for not letting me train that boy properly. Tosen was also considered far weaker than the old captain of squad 9, and I remember we had a similar discussion when he took the Captain's Proficiency test." Yamamoto sighed. "Tell me Shunsui, do you remember what I said all those years ago."

"You said it was necessary for the moral of the Gotei 13, to appear strong in these trying times," Shunsui said, taking a swig and finishing the last of sake, a frown on his face. "I see, so nothing has changed then?"

"Nothing has changed," Yamamoto confirmed. "Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya those 5 had the potential to be the future of the Gotei 13. With them, by our side, we would finally be the same Gotei who could go against the Royal Guard as we did a thousand years ago. Do you know where that leaves us Shunsui?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"It leaves us with two traitors, a powerless noble, a savage who I am not allowed to train, and a boy who won't be a man for decades. The Gotei 13 is far weaker now than it has been in its entire history. It's now more important than ever to make a display of strength. Captain Abarai might not be the most powerful or the most suited, but he is what we have."

"What if this costs us our future, as you said, each generation gets weaker and weaker. We lowered our standards once with Kensei, Rose, and Love, then we did it again with Tosen and Komamura, and now once again with Renji. Soon we'll have captains with the strength of lieutenants and lieutenants who don't know the name of their sword."

"The at least we'll have a future Shunsui, for now, it is not worth worrying about these things. War shall soon erupt across soul society. I find it unlikely that the Kuchiki's will merely allow their leader to be attacked. Its embarrassing to have a clan head disposed of in such a manner, and Ginrei might be patient, but he is not forgiving.

"Is it not embarrassing for us to allow a Captain to be butchered in such a manner?"

"It is, but it would be far worse if I allowed the Gotei 13 to be butchered by the royal guard for getting involved in noble affairs. Myself, you, Ukitake and Unohana would be able to hold them off for a time, but the end result would never be in question. It's far better to wait and see how this plays out, if we're lucky, Byakuya will regain his powers and end this conflict quickly."

"But he won't be a captain anymore?"

"We have no shortage of openings. I'm sure something can be worked out."

"There's something else I wished to discuss with you," Shunsui said, shaking his empty sake bottle, more to ignore Yamamoto than anything else.

"Speak Shunsui, you never asked for permission, no need to spare me now." The ancient captain stroked his beard and leaned back. He enjoyed his chats with Shunsui, even if the man could be a bit annoying at time.

"Always so cruel Yamma-jil, you reminding me a bit much of my lieutenant."

"I wish you reminded me more of my lieutenant Shunsui. Your manners could use improvement."

"Well you're not wrong, but that hardly matters." A serious look crossed Shunsui. He stared into his empty cup.

"Shunsui?"

"What of Urahara and Yoruichi?"

"What of Urahara and Yoruichi?" Yamamoto question back, his eyes open as he stared at his pupil.

"It seems obvious now that Aizen was behind the hollowfication of the old Captains and Lieutenants. They helped Ichigo regain his powers and rescue Rukia. It seems like now would be a good opportunity to offer them their old positions back. Or at least give them some kind of temporary position."

"That would be treason."

"The Central 46 is no more, perhaps we can ignore their ruling in this situation." Shunsui, hoping despite everything he knew about Yamamoto he changes his mind.

"We cannot, any officer of the Gotei 13 caught associating with them or actively communicating them shall be considered a traitor."

Shunsui thought for a moment, "You know that they helped Ichigo regain his powers, don't you?" Seeing Yamamoto nod his head, the captain of the 8th continued" And you said that any officer caught associating with them would be considered a traitor?"

"Yes, that is correct," Yamamoto confirmed, staring at his protege expectantly.

"Well, Byakuya is no longer an officer of the Gotei 13, right?" Shunsui asked.

Yamamoto smiled

...

"Where is she!?" Takano's caused any servant in the Kuchiki manor to rush away, his reiastu a Dark Blue that would quite literally crush anyone who got too close. Only Ginrei Kuchiki followed behind, the clan elder patiently following the aggressive youth.

"We don't know, we know she was taken by agents of the Jimmu clan, I have been in contact with my people in the Stealth Force, but they have heard nothing," Ginrei explained, his frown deeply unsettling to those who knew him well.

"We're not taking this lying down. I want every known Jimmu owned shop in Seretei burned to the ground by morning. I don't care how it gets done, I don't care how many favors we have to call in, tell our people to get ready for war!" Takano yelled, with Byakuya out of commission, perhaps permanently, he was the acting Clan Head.

"With Rukia still prisoner, we can't act rashly," Ginrei brought a hand to his chin, "One wrong move, and she will end up dead."

"Her death is of no consequence," a new voice interrupted a Raven-haired woman of middle age. Grey eyes marked her as a member of the family, and her voice which screamed confidence even as her voice remained soft, indicated her importance in the family. Himiko Kuchiki was a distant cousin of Byakuya's, but her ownership of so many shops and business made her an important member of the family. "Byakuya is dead, may he rest peacefully, Rukia is no longer the families problem. Every minute we refuse to act is a moment the others see us weak. We have to strike now before we lose this war before it even starts."

"Byakuya isn't dead yet," Takano snapped, " And he loved that girl like a sister, we aren't giving up on her."

"If he's not dead, he's powerless. Honestly, it would have been easier for us if he did die, "Himiko's blunt way of speaking nearly caused Takano to lash out physically, but a hand on his shoulder from Ginrei calmed him down.

"Ignoring her blunt way of speaking, Himiko's words come from the best of place." Which was likely true in its own way. Himko' had three kids, all young by Soul Society standards, each of which loved their Uncle Byakuya and who would mourn him dearly. Himiko also cared deeply for her cousin, and despite her words, she had already shed tears for the friend she believed lost to her.

However, the truth of the matter was, that Himiko didn' care about Rukia, and if they wasted time here, it could very well be the end of the Family as they all knew it, so action had to be taken. Ginrei knew this better than most. He had been a captain for longer than any of the others in the room had been alive. When his father was killed before his eyes during the great Qunicy War, Ginrei picked up his Zanpaktou and his fathers haori, and led his men into victory. He would do the same here, even if it meant sacrificing the lives of his loved ones.

That was War.

"Himiko is right, we can't worry about Rukia now, her fate has already been decided no matter what actions we take going forward. the lack of a ransom means they have some other purpose for her, so we mustn't worry yet, but must steel our hearts for the worse," Ginrei spoke calmly. "Takano, you are the head of the Clan with Byakuya unconscious, the decision is yours."

"We have to strike now, no matter the cost," Takano gripped his fist tightly, his reiastu relaxing slightly.

"While I'm all for attack", Himiko looked off to the side in deep thought, "We can't strike everywhere at once without opening ourselves to a counterattack. Every blow we strike has to be as devasting as possible while restricting the risk to ourselves."

"My contacts in the Stealth force know specific locations, warehouses that the Jimmu use to store resources and artifacts that they would use in the event of a war." Ginrei the wariness of age leave him as his plan came together, "Give me an evening, and I'll find the locations. We can organize a strike team to take them out all in one go."

"They're going to be well guarded, we will need a team of sufficient strength to minimize casualties," Takano spoke," I'll lead, I'll bring the forces from the Manor in east Rukongao, as well as call the men from Yagami, Mustang, Scarlet, and Schnee Families to assist in the attack."

"I'm sorry to say, but we can't risk losing you as of now if something should go wrong during the attack, if we lose you as well, the Kuchiki Family is all but finished." Himiko said sadly, the beginnings of a smile on her face as she spoke, "I'll lead, you can oversee the attack from afar."

"Very Good," Ginrei spoke before Takano could counter Himiko's words, "But do not take this personally Himiko, but you are too weak." The smile Himiko wore disappeared in an instant as she turned to glare at him. "The Mustang, Scarlet, and Schnee family leaders are all at a level that surpasses your own, "Ginrei explained, as those families would follow them, and their loyalty wasn't in doubt, sending Himiko to lead now would give off the wrong message. her strength was only that of a 5th seat at best, and the leaders of 2 of those families were close in power to a Lieutenant, with the others a bit below Himiko. "I shall lead."

Himiko's frown disappeared as he said that, and for a second both her and Takano were expressionless. Then Takano

"Well then," Takano said, a small smirk on his face, "I suppose it is decided then."

"May God have mercy on them," Himiko's smile returned in full, barring small canines.

"Quite," Ginrei said merely. He reached out into his own soul, feeling the embers of his Zanpkatou spirit, and nudged them, as they awakened into the power of a might typhoon. It felt like an old friend returned to him. He would show the Jimmu, why his name had been so feared for a thousand years.


End file.
